Chère Jeanne
by L'Eminence Grise
Summary: France se remémore les évènements du passé, ces heures de gloires comme ces heures de hontes.


Chaque nuit c'était la même chose , chaque nuit il se réveillait , la respiration saccadée. Il l'avait vu , sa mort. Il avait vu ses larmes, et ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle espérait. Elle priait Dieu de la sauver, il aurait pu la sauvée mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce 30 mai 1431 ce Dieu qu'elle attendait tant n'était pas venue la secourir des flammes. Il n'avait fait que regarder, avec horreur sa Fleur de Lys brûlée.

Il en faisait des insomnies , France ne dormait plus et son regard était vide. Il l'avait perdu , celle qui avait réussi à lui montrer que l'homme peut être rempli d'amour et d'entrain. Il en était devenue malade, mais Charles VII, son roi, ne s'en inquiètait guère, ce n'était plus son problème. Il avait été sacré à Reims et c'est la seule chose qui comptait, au diable le reste !

Le temps passait mais la douleur ne s'en allait pas, le Royaume chutait dans une pauvreté jamais vu , seuls la noblesse en tirait profit, de cette situation désastreuse. France faiblissait , les aristocrates ne voyaient pas ou plutôt ne voulaient pas voire cette représentation de la France dans cet état immonde et désastreux. Maigre, pâle et sans allure , mon dieu, Francis faisait honte à son roi disait t'on.

Le Royaume de France était tourmenté, il se sentait mourir, fin 1780 , ça allait être sa chute, il le savait. Louis XVI venait de s'enfuir en emmenant toute sa famille avec lui, vers l'est, où Gilbert et Roderich préparais quelconques batailles. Il s'en fichait, il voulait vivre, vivre comme Jeanne lui avait appris.

« -Le Roi et sa famille on été rattrapé ! Ils sont maintenant, ramenés à Paris ! » Criait t'on dans les rues.

Ca aussi n'avait plus aucune importance, France ne voulait plus vivre, il n'en avait plus le goût. Il ne tenait plus se rythme affreux que lui faisait vivre ces dirigeants. Non, il ne le pouvait tout simplement plus.

21 janvier 1793, Louis XVI était mort , décapité. Sa famille l'avait suivit dans sa chute. France avait tout observé depuis une fenêtre qui donnait une vaste vue sur la place de la Concorde.

Et maintenant ?

« -Que devient le Royaume ? »

« -Il n'y a plus de Royaume ! »

« -Mettons en place une République, les rebelles d'au delà la mer et les océans l'on bien fait ! »

« -Le Royaume ne meurt pas il se transforme ! »

« -Il faut rester fort.. ! »

France, était faible, et en mauvaise état mais il avais survécu à ce changement, si seulement la tranquilité pouvait s'installer. Tant pis si il n'es plus au sommet de sa gloire pendant 1 siècle ou 2! Être l'objet de toute les convoitises pendant le reigne de Louis XIV, être le rayonnement culturel et gastronomique de toute l'Europe pendant se temps lui avait amplement suffit. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, si ce n'est que de la paix et du silence. Loin des coups de canons et de la poudre. Loin des pas résonnants des soldats, le plus loin possible de la guerre.

* * *

><p>9 novembre 1799, coup d'état d'un consul, Napoléon Bonaparte.<p>

Au début, France avait reprit espoir, il affichait tant à autre quelques sourires, et parlait avec la populace. Napoléon avait tenté de briser les coalitions, manigancé par l'Anglais à l'encontre de Francis.

Il se battait, lui aussi pour la paix, mais ne voyant pas d'autre solutions pour apaiser l'Europe en pleine ébulition , celui décida de calmer les ardeurs des autres pays par les armes. Encore... Encore ces époques de sang, mais cette fois ce fu différent.

France se sentait de nouveau vivant, la guerre l'excitait, les victoires s'enchainaient, il avait les autres pays à sa botte. Qu'importe les coalitions, il les battait. En quelques heures, il avait réussi à achever Autriche et Russie. Il était tout deux d'incroyables empires certes, mais France ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Pas en si bon chemin ! Qui voudrais arrêter de gagner ?

Il s'était laissé entraîné dans cette macabre folie qu'était la guerre. Il avait suivit cet homme qui voulait la paix de l'Europe par les armes et le sang.

« -Pourquoi pas la Russie ? »

Avait t'il un jour déclaré.

La Russie.

Ivan ne voulait certainement pas voire des Français trainer dans ses villes.

La campagne de Russie était dure, mais France avait pu tenir bon. Il voulait posséder cet immense territoire. Que seul Mongolie avait réussit à tétaniser. Ils étaient parvenus à Moscou, la ville était déserte. Francis , n'avait pas confiance, le Russe lui avait bien fait comprendre que l'humiliation de Austerlitz ne se reproduirait pas.

Un feu se délara au centre de Moscou, et puis un autre et encore un.

Alors Ivan était près à sacrifier sa capitale pour préserver son pays ? France n'aurait pas pu l'envisager, aux portes de la gloire, la Grande Armée c'était fait mettre en dehors de la Russie. France, en fuyant la capitale, aurait juré voire Ivan afficher un sourire de satisfaction, en les voyant fuirs. Il le paierait.

Mais depuis l'échec de cette désastreuse campagne de Russie, les choses s'accentuèrent. France avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ces relations avec les autres pays qu'il avait battus et qu'il avait sous sa gouverne.

Fin 1814.

L'île d'Elbe, c'est là que la coalition avait décidé d'éxiler l'empereur.

La coalition entre de multiples pays avait mis en déroute France. Mais il s'était vite ressaisit, et attendait le retour de l'empereur.

100 jours qu'il subissait les contraintes de la défaite, mais ce 100ème jours lui annoncait le retour de la guerre.

Mais cette fois ce fu réellement la fin.

Waterloo, l'acheva. France, venait de ressentir ce qu'il avait fait subir à Autriche et Russie, il comprenait pourquoi le Russe ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur, cette honte.

La défaite fut totale, malgrès la dernière victoire avant l'éxil définitif sur l'île Sainte Hélène. La victoire n'avait pas fait beacoup de bruit mais elle fut éclatante, France aurait pu sortir de son rôle de nation dont les mains étaient couvertes de sang mais il n'en fu rien jusqu'au congrès de Vienne. Où il s'était fait vu confisqué toute ces terres durement asquises. Pour une fois, tout les Royaumes, empires, république, états et confédération présentes étaient tous d'accord.

Le temps passait et, la révolution industrielle était en marche, la paix semblait être un peu près stable. France était une des rares nations à maintenant considéré l'homme comme son égal. Angleterre et lui ne s'entretuait plus, et c'était vraiment plus agréable à vivre au quotidien. Avec le temps, il avait pu rencontrer Japon, un pays très fermé, mais il viendra un temps ou tout deux aprécirait leurs cultures respectives.

Cette brève période de paix fut brisée par Ludwig et Gilbert, et quelques autres Royaumes et Duché.

De 1870 jusqu'à 1871, il allait devoir pendant 1 an se battre comme il l'avait fait à l'époque. Mais le combat ne l'intéressait plus, l'amour un peu plus. Cette chose dont lui avait si souvent parlé Jeanne, c'était le mot qu'elle évoquait quand il parlait de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Qu'il était _amoureux_, avec le temps il avait fini par le comprendre, ce mot. Cette guerre franco-Allemande de 1 an lui avait valu l'Alsace et la Lorraine.

Ce changement fut brutal, il aurait pu s'y habitué sans aucun problème, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas, il allait reprendre ce qu'il était à lui.

* * *

><p>1914-1918, il en rit maintenant, son uniforme tape à l'oeil, et cette fierté d'allez au front. Mais à l'époque il ne fut pas longtemps pour comprendre que cette guerre allait être désastreuse pour la suite et horrible à vivre.<p>

Allemagne avait violé une loi de guerre fondamentale, il avait utilisé le gaz.

Matthew avait pu très rapidement trouvé une solution pour se protéger de ce gaz, qui n'était pas des plus pratiques ni même des plus agréables. Mais mourir asphyxié l'était encore moins.

Fin 1914, les deux côtés étaient déjà fatigués de cette guerre et pourtant aucun d'entre eux voulait laisser l'autre l'emporter. Quittes à tenter des assauts suicide, en fusillant celui qui reculerait devant cet acte insencé.

Dans ces moments France se demandait toujours si on pouvait toujours trouver l'amour dans l'homme, ou même une once de raison.

24 Décembre 1915.

Depuis les tranchées françaises et Britanniques, on pouvait entendre des chants cantiques de chez ces « boches ». Un rosbif avait donné un coup d'oeil rapide vers les tranchées Allemandes. Ils avaient déposés des petits sapins de noël tout le long de leur tranchée.

France, qui était comme dans une sorte de transe, en sortit en entendant les Brit's jouer des intruments et chanter.

Les Français se regardaient, ils se demandaient est ce qu'ils avaient le droit de chanter pendant cette guerre ?

France lui, ne voulait pas chanter, il sortit de la tranchée, bouteille de vin à la main. Un cessez le feu, il voulait un cessez le feu le temps d'une nuit. Angleterre et Ludwig se sont vites aperçus du Français, qui n'avait ni arme ni casque.

La nuit passa, sans aucun coups de feu, juste de bons rires et des échanges culturels, de vins, de bières et même d'adresse ! Certains étaient resté dans leur tranchées, ils ne voulaient pas s'attacher à une personne qu'il allait devoir tuer ensuite ou juste par morale ou éthique.

Le lendemain, le même scénario s'était reproduit, il disputèrent tous ensemble un match de foot.

France ne pensait pas ça possible de rire pendant une guerre, mais cette trêve lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Malheureusement, la nouvelle se répendit vite, et la majorité des soldats se sont vu attribué un poste à l'est, en Russie à Petrograd. Un front atroce à tenir et à supporter. La plupart ne reverront jamais leurs familles.

Mais France n'avait pas regretté cette trêve. Après ça, il avait compris , Allemagne et Angleterre avec lui, que une fois la guerre finie, il metterait en place une assemblée, censé perduré la paix.

1918-La guerre était finie, elle avait été longue mais France s'en était, une fois de plus, sortit. A présent il voulait au plus vite combler le vide et la crise que cette guerre allait provoquée. Avec Pétain qui avait été remarquable, et qui avait brillamment représenté le peu d'humanité de cette guerre, en limitant ces assauts suicides et en se tenant proches de ces soldats.

Les veuves de Frances étaient nombreuses, les « gueules cassés » aussi et les morts étaient innombrables. France se rassurait, il avait connue bien pire après tout, n'est ce pas.. ?

En 1931, il fut touché de plein fouet par la crise du marcher pétrolier, en faillite, comme le reste des autres pays. Mais il se rassurait, tout ça allait être réglé en tant qu'être civilisé, avec des mots et des paroles !

* * *

><p>1939-1945.<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas compris, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Il avait promis à Pologne de l'aider, mais il était aussi désarmé que lui. Il tentait d'apaiser Ludwig en lui donnant sur un plateau d'argent des pays dit « sous sa protection » , mais il ne faisait qu'empirer ces tristes faiblesses. Il tentait de faire le beau, mais il ne voulait que jouer l'aveugle et éviter le problème.<p>

_Je ne veux pas combattre, pas encore._

« La drôle de guerre », lui aura été fatale, il sera raillé et traîté de lâche. Mais, il pouvait encore lutter, il pouvait très bien-... Vieux et armé comme en 1916, à part les congées payées rien n'a changé. Un certain général de Gaulle aurait essayer de prévenir que l'armée de l'Allemagne nazie, ne reproduirait pas le même shéma d'attaque qu'en 1915. France ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, ces supérieurs eux, ne l'on pas écouté du tout.

En 1940, France était totalement soumis à Ludwig et Gilbert, à ce moment là, il était divisé en deux.

La résistance ou bien la soumission en acceptant les moindres caprices des deux frères Allemands. Le peu de raison qui lui restait était la honte de cette cuisante défaite.

Cette époque était resté flou pour France, tantôt il collaborait aves les nazis et tantôt il faisait dérailler des trains avec le FFL.

A cette époque France était définitivement déchirer par deux volontés distinctes.

1944 , plages de Normandie.

Il était à bout, il avait pu aidé les alliés à procéder au débarquement. Enfin son peuples. Ludwig avait jugé trop dangeureux de laisser ce France qui ne savait même plus qui il était, vagabonder dans les rues de Paris. Alors il l'avait laissé croupir dans cette cellule, loin de tout , loin du champ de bataille.

« - Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Être loin de la guerre, et vivre comme un lâche en te protégeant sur des principes absurdes et naïfs ? »

Ces mots que Allemagne lui avait dit, enfin Allemagne... Etais ce vraiment Allemagne qui lui avait dit ces mots ?

Matthew fut le premier à sortir son père de cette prison glacé, sans chaleur. Même la pire des créatures ne mériterait pas d'être enfermé dans ce lieu.

« -Papa.. ! »

France n'avait pas besoin de mots, il serra son fils dans ces bras. France pleurait t'il ? Non, il réservait ces lames pour la suite. Amérique et Angleterre furent leur apparition à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Mais France étais déjà debout, le regard froid, près à reprendre Paris aux côté de ces alliés.

* * *

><p>« -Jeanne d'Arc à libéré Paris ! »<p>

C'était comme ceci que l'on nommait Charles de Gaulles à la radio lorsque que Paris fut reprit aux nazis. On dit même, que Wintson Churchil aurait versé des larmes en entendant ces mots. La seule chose que pouvait affirmer France à ce moment, c'est que l'Anglais l'avait prit dans ses bras en l'insultant d'idiot, en français qui plus es.

La guerre était finie, l'Europe, voire le monde entier pouvait de nouveau respirer. Mais Allemagne et Prusse devait récolter se qu'ils avait semés. Russie et Amérique avait commencé la guerre froide, les colonies voulaient leur indépendance, la totalité l'avait obtenue.

* * *

><p>L'après guerre passa, et en 1991 France pouvait rêver d'une union entre plusieurs pays, une entraide ou une aide, pour batir une Europe meilleure. Allemagne avait, apparemment, lui aussi réfléchi à une sorte d'alliance durable entre divers pays.<p>

C'est alors que deux pays qui était partit pour devenir les pires amis du monde, avait lancé le projet de l'Union Européenne. Impensable pour certains pays, mais d'autre s'était joins au mouvement pour redoré l'Europe et faire grandir leurs peuples dans un meilleur avenir.

En 1993, France, Luxembourg, Belgique, Italie, Pays Bas, et bien sûr Allemagne avaient ensemble rédigés les lois et les règles pour ne plus se marcher sur les pieds. C'est d'ailleurs un peu près à cette époque que France commença à s'auto-proclamé Grand frère.

* * *

><p>« -Voici donc ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant, je t'ai tout raconté Jeanne. »<p>

Il ferma son livre, et s'en alla du cimetière. Cette fois il partit la tête haute, avec un sourire chaleureux inscrit sur le visage.

Il n'était plus seul, maintenant il pouvait se rendre tranquillement en Espagne pour boire un café chez Antonio, ou bien allez à l'Oktoberfest en Allemagne, et si l'envie lui prenait de parler de Poneys, il pouvait genre contacter carrément Pologne, autrement il avait toujours le choix d'allez écouter de la musique digne de ce nom chez Roderich, il pourait même allez chez Kiku lire quelques uns de ces mangas.

Il pouvait il y allez sans problème parce qu'il vivait en paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !<strong>

**J'espère juste que ça n'a pas fait « cours d'histoires », sinon si il y a des erreurs au niveau historiques je m'excuse d'avance ! **

**Review ? °v°**


End file.
